The present invention relates to a mobile rack for hard diskdrive and, more specifically, to a hard diskdrive mobile rack cooling arrangement in which induced-draft fans are installed in respective air vents at the bottom side of the hard diskdrive mobile rack for dissipation of heat from the hard diskdrive upon its operation.
During the operation of a computer, heat must be quickly carried away, keeping the temperature inside the computer within the set working temperature range. Various effective CPU and AC adapter heat sink and fan cooling designs have been disclosed. However, few effective hard diskdrive cooling designs are commercially available. For cooling t he hard diskdrive of a computer, it is generally to install a fan in the back or front panel of the casing of the computer in front or at the back side of the hard diskdrive. This arrangement is less effect, and does little help to the cooling of a mobile hard diskdrive.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a hard diskdrive mobile rack cooling arrangement, which quickly carries heat from the mobile hard diskdrive upon its operation. According to the present invention, air vents are provided at the bottom side of the hard diskdrive mobile rack, and induced-draft fans are respectively installed in the air vents and controlled to draw hot air out of the rack upon operation of the hard diskdrive in the rack.